


teach me how to fight (I'll show you how to win)

by Reallyneedsalife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunty Natasha Romanov, BAMF Teenager, BAMF character, British Female Character, Charlie is a little shit, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers bashing, Steve hates her, Super powered teenager, Teenagers, Terregin, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, UK vs America, at all, basically Charlie verbally attacks steve, like canon goes out the window after the first word, mutual hatred, she hates steve, teleporter, the feelings mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyneedsalife/pseuds/Reallyneedsalife
Summary: Natasha and a few others get kidnapped. No biggie. That is, until, they realise they aren't all alone in their stone box, and Natasha and Clint seem to know the unconscious teenager stuck in the corner.ORNatasha gets protective over her niece, Steve gets his ass verbally handed to him by a teenage girl, Tony thinks Charlie and Peter should never meet if they want the world to stay standing and Charlotte Callaghan really wasn't in the mood to get kidnapped today.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	teach me how to fight (I'll show you how to win)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for language and a bit of violence.
> 
> Charlotte 'Charlie' Callaghan is my own character, but all the others are obviously not. No idea when this is ment to be based, but all the Avengers live at Avengers Tower, Peter is around, Nat has a sister and a niece and this is deffinetly not time line compliant.  
> There is also swearing. A lot of swearing. And cursing in general. Yeah, Charlie has a dirty mouth ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also, I'm not American (one of the reasons I made Charlie English) so if anything is inaccurate place wise please tell me :3

Natasha didn't have 'get kidnapped' planned for today, that was next Tuesday, and so was surprised and slightly impressed when a group of 6 jumped out of the shadows and ran at her. For once they ran together, all at once, instead of lining up. Any other occasion she would have found pride in their fighting technique and their skill- not to mention their coordination. It was quite impressive, and coming from the Super Spy herself that's a massive deal. But when the needle pricked her neck the only thing crossing her mind was "shit" along with the ebbing thought of Steve muttering Language before the darkness overtook her vision and everything went limp. 

When she woke up, they were somewhere underground from the looks of it. All 4 walls, the floor and the roof were solid stone, and water dripped slowly and consistently in one corner. Though her vision was a little blurry, she could still see the forms of Tony, Clint, Steve, Rhodes and Sam slowly coming to their own senses. As the remaining fog cleared, Natasha was able to make out one more person and her blood ran cold. No. No no no no no no. Not her, how did they find her?! 

Slumped in the furthest corner from the Super Spy lay the form of a teenage girl. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length, but had somehow still managed to fall in a way that hid most of her face, and she was limp- most likely unconscious. Sticking out of her forearm was a needle leading to a drip, something which the ginger quickly noticed nobody else had. Fuck. They were keeping her sedated. That ment whoever took them all could overpower the Avengers, and knew what that girl could do. Scrabbling forwards, and ignoring the grumbles of pain from her friends as they woke up, Natasha crossed the room and began to check the girl over for injuries. 

“What the hell happened?” Clint broke the silence- staring between her and the others. He hadn't noticed the teen yet, his vision most likely still clouded by the remains of whatever drug they had been given. Someone had managed to kidnap a good chunk of the world's mightiest heroes. The tension in the room was obvious and did not help the situation they were currently in. 

“I think a better question would be how the hell do we get out,” Steve replied- surveying the stone room and the reinforced metal door in the wall with a small window that was providing the only source of light in the place. The super soldier's arms were locked up by chains in such a way he couldn't move them without hurting himself. Tony watched the scene with interest, between the girl's pained expression and the worried almost motherly look on Natasha it provided more questions than answers. But he knew Nat, she rarely showed emotions and was often mistaken as cold-hearted. But there she was, the famous assassin, looking like a worried mother hen while looking the still-unconscious teen over for injuries. So Tony was increasingly confused on who the hell this kid was. As he looked further he saw the kids same nose, the same tense figure- 

“Crap, Charlie.” Clint's face fell and Nat could hear him get up and rush over before dropping beside her- causing the others to whip their heads towards him. 

Steve glared at the archer, opened mouthed, before turning on the other spy. "Natasha, you know this kid?" 

"Nat, Clint, do you two have a secret child or something?" Tony asked with a sly smirk. 

"What? No!" 

“Why else would a kid end up here?” Tony continued, gesturing to the room they were currently trapped in that none of them seemed interested in escaping until they figured out who the girl was. 

“Yeah wow. This has gotten out of hand- Natasha, care to do the introductions?” Clint gestured extravagantly to the party behind them. She sighed but obliged, stepping away from the teen. 

“Before I was sent to the red room, my younger sister ran away. I had almost totally forgotten about her until 12 years ago when she made contact. She had moved to England, gotten married and had a daughter. Since then I've been making trips to the UK to see them all. This girl is her daughter, Charlotte Callaghan, and my niece.” She sighed looking around at their faces. Everyone shared the same look of shock and surprise except for Clint, who made a noise of success and had managed to remove the needle from her niece's skin. 

Natasha returned to her niece, and silence spread across the group. The super spy pulled her brunette onto her lap as far as she could, while the others simply stared. Around half an hour later, the teen shifted. Her eyes screwed together a little, and her mouth made an attempt to move. Finally, with a mutter of pain and exertion, the girl forced her eyes open. As they blinked open, the Avengers present could make out the startling blue of her right eye then the bright green of her left. Heterochromia. The first thing she saw was the worried look smeared across her Aunts face, which was quickly masked by a look of relief. "Aunty Nat? What are you doing here?” 

Despite the circumstances, Natasha couldn’t help but laugh slightly. It was dry, but a laugh all the same. “Good to see you too, _Малыш_ .” _(Малыш = Kiddo)_

The girl, Charlotte, seemed to finally wake up enough to notice who else was in the room. She scanned them all critically, the same look in her eyes as Natasha got whenever she was studying her prey. 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know, C, somehow you're with us. America most likely." 

Charlotte, Charlie, was silent for a moment before sighing and looking dejected.

"Fuuuck. Mum's gonna be pissed... I missed curfew. Last time I did that she sent S.H.I.E.L.D. after me. Literally." 

That drew some laughs out of the heroes, and Clint ruffled her hair fondly which got him a "Uncle Cliiinnttt" from the still drowsy teenager.

"Yes, yes let's all be fond of that monster now," a voice rang through the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam yelled at the room at random, as they had no clue where the voice was coming from. 

"Fuck no, you are in prison," Charlie muttered, trying to stand. She gave up on that quickly when her legs gave out underneath after her arms were pulled back down. She had similar restraints on to Steve, except instead they were attached to the floor and a large slab of solid metal. Clint assessed her and caught Nat's concerned gaze. "You can't be here." 

"Kiddo who is-" 

"I'm hurt Charlotte, truly. You never told your aunt about me? I thought I made more of an impact," he hums dissatisfied. "As for my prison trip - yes I was there, until you and your buddies from school decided to stage an outbreak. It was quite entertaining to watch if I'm being honest- the news was having a field day. Anyways with that going on, prison security was decreased to track you all, which from the sounds of it went pretty well considering the death toll. Hence me being here talking to you." He finishes happily. Charlie glanced around and finally met Natasha's gaze, looking at her in confusion. 

"He goes by the Collector," she quickly explained, "he attacked the national archives in London and stole treasures and historical artifacts worth millions." 

"I heard about that," Nat began, "that Vigilante stopped him. What's their name… Blip."

"What the hell do you want, bastard" Clint yelled. "You know if you just wanted to talk we still have phones!" Clint continued taunting Donagan, and Charlie smirked at his antics. Sam started to yell as well, and it started to give Charlie some of her mojo back after the mention of her dead friends. Maybe she won't have to face the nightmares alone this time. 

"’ey, dickwad!" As soon as she yelled the others went quiet, before Steve whispered, "Did she just-" 

Clint, however, cut him off before the cap-sical could continue. "She's related to Nat and is English, what were you expecting?" 

"Listen, I know you got this whole revenge thing going on and all but mate, could you like not for a few days? I get you are angry and all that but you wouldn't believe the amount of content in my psychology class- it's crazy. And you just ‘ad to go and kidnap me, so now I need to revise again so thanks for that by the way, you cunt. Don't even get me started on all the essays I have to do, an’ honestly? You are not fucking helping! So let's just call it a day - we all go our separate ways, and I don't kick your ass into next year again. Capish?" 

"This kid!" Tony and Sam chuckle softly next to her and Nat looked a mix of proud and exasperated. Clint and Rhodey just give her a look.

The speaker went silent, and everyone was staring at Charlie now. “What?” 

“What did he mean by ‘monster’?” 

Charlie’s face fell, and she tried not to look too dejected. Reservedly, she managed to manoeuvre her hand over to her left shoulder enough to tug her hoodie down before pulling on her shirt sleeve. Just below where the bottom of the t-shirt was, a dark brand-scar was etched into her skin. It was about the size of an apple and looked like when it had happened it hurt like a bitch. The dark lines traced the design of 3/4s of a circle, before slicing down the middle. Each side was a lightning bolt before meeting in a V down the centre of the circle. Natasha looked like she was about to commit murder, and trace her fingers lightly over the wound.

“Who did this to you, _племянница_ ?” _(niece)_

Charlie wouldn’t meet her aunt’s gaze, instead looking at the ground. “The government.”

Steve barked out a laugh humouredly. “Good one, kid, but now isn’t the time for jokes.”

Her expression darkened, and she glared hard at the super soldier. “I wasn’t joking. I’m sure you remember the Terrigen bomb that caused the creation of the Inhumans across the globe.”

They all nodded, how could they forget. For months it had caused chaos, suddenly a 3rd of the population had crazy powers and didn’t know how to control them. It had affected the world predominantly the same way. 

“Well, the UK Government didn’t like that a lot of its people outgunned even their strongest weapons and they… they branded us with this mark as a way of recognising us from the average human.”

“But that means you’re one of those freaks.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Charlie deadpanned before leaning to Nat and whispering _“he’s slow, isn’t he.”_ Wiggling her shirt back down and pulling her hoodie up, she tucked the scar away out of sight before continuing. “I'm an Inhuman, yes. That's why I'm locked down the same as you, Old Man. If someone can get these things off of me, I can get us out of this box."

"I don't know about this, I don't like the idea of trusting an inhuman. They're shown to be violent and aggressive."

"You want 'violent and aggressive'? Keep talking 'bout me like that and I'll take your patriotism and shove it so far up where the sun don't shine you'll be able to taste it." the teen hissed, venom and anger dripping from her every word, and the heroes almost flinched. Steve found himself slightly grateful that Charlie was still chained down, as he had the feeling she would have done a lot more if she wasn't, while Nat was holding back a proud grin. Clint, however, wasn't too bothered about keeping in his laughter. 

Charlie glanced back at the metal keeping her restrained but realised they had given her a little wiggle room. Somehow whoever kidnapped them had known when she teleports she takes whatever is touching her with her, so they had locked her down and attached the locks to something so large they guessed she couldn’t take it with her. Wiggling around, she managed to organise herself so that no part of her wrists were touching the metal. 

A joyous grin spread across her face, and in a flash of purple she disappeared. The world sped by her, colours merging into a mass of greys and whites and thought it felt like an eternity to Charlie it was barely a second. The feeling of being able to do this again was one of pure joy and Charlie was living for it. It was a part of her, and not warping across space in less than a second felt weird if she restrained herself any time. Her feet connected with the solid ground at her destination and the world sped to a stop. Breathing slowly, she glanced through her hair and was happy to see the shocked looks peering back at her from the numerous guards that were meant to keep watch outside their concrete box. Leaping into action, she was gone again. The air smelt of ozone from the lightning sparking off Charlie’s body in the moments she appeared. Leaping from person to person, teleporting between them all and dodging any hits aimed in her direction, she managed to leave them all unconscious in less than a minute. Retrieving the keys to the door from one of the knocked out guards, she went back to the door and unlocked it. Pushing it open, a small grin formed on her face at their expressions. While the majority shared the same open-mouthed look of shock, Clint was grinning proudly and Nat was smirking slightly. 

“You’re getting soft, C. That was nowhere near your best.”

“You try taking out 12 armed guards in under a minute after being sedated. It's harrdd.”

The pair laughed slightly, Nat checking her over for damage briefly. She knew that it was unlikely any of the guards had landed a hit, but she still wanted to double check. 

Realising there were others in the room, Charlie went over to free the Super soldier. As she was working on breaking the chains, Stark asked the question they had all been thinking. 

“How did you just do that?”

Charlie snorted, not looking away from the metal as she tried to break free Captain America, but explained nonetheless. “Imma teleporter. My ability allows me to travel anywhere close by or that ’ve been, too at rapid speeds.” 

She chose not to mention the fact that doing so too often drained her energy and gave her a splitting headache. That didn’t seem like something they wanted to know. 

The room was silent as the Avengers present tried to wrap their heads around it, but Stark broke that pretty quickly. 

“That's impressive.”

If he said anything else, Charlie didn’t hear it as just after he opened his big mouth she threw her elbow into a spot in the chains. They shattered, but not without pain. Charlie hopped back, her hand around her elbow, squeezing her eyes shut. “Fuck- ah shit! Bloody heeeelll that hurt more than I thought it would. Jesus Christ almighty give me strength-”

The group chuckled, but stopped after her outburst was quickly followed by a stream of curses that only a few of them understood. 

“ _Was die tatsächlichen baiser_ is that _дерьмо из santa mierda-_ bloody hell _an yasab!”_

“Excuse me, whaaat?” Sam muttered, shocked at what had just come out of that teenage girl's mouth. “Does your abilities help you learn language as well?”

Charlie had finally stopped swearing and had taken to rubbing her arm. There was a long, splinter like crack along her arm, but it was quickly fading in a soft purple glow. Steve had gotten free but was too shocked to say or do anything after that show. He had understood some of what she had said at the beginning but other than that he was clueless. Not to mention her arm healing before their eyes- 

“Language?” He tried, not totally sure how much cursing she had done in that sentence. 

Instead the teen turned on him, glaring. “Piss off, high and mighty.”

"Can you get us out of here?" Sam asked Charlie, deciding now wasn't the right time to question the super powered teenagers healing abilities as well as her teleportation that previously was thought to be scientifically impossible.

"Most likely." Charlie chirped back, the instant change in her emotion slightly stunning Steve while the others simply took it in their stride. Offering a hand each out to Clint and Natasha, they both clasped one between their own hands and all three disappeared. Landing with solid ground under foot again made Clint stumble. He had been teleported before by Charlie, but still got nausea with the landing. In a flash a purple, the teen was gone again- appearing not a moment later with Rhodes and Tony. Both seemed fine, even if Tony had a priceless look on his face of shock like he had finally found something he didn't understand. 

Purple sparks arched through the air for a 3rd time as Charlie disappeared to get the last 2 Avengers. 

Pain shot through Charlie's head as her feat made contact again with the ground. You would think overusing her power every month would make one prone to the pain but that is unfortunately inaccurate. 'One more trip,' she thought to herself, 'just one more trip'. Grabbing out at Steve and Sam, she got them both to lay a hand on her shoulders and so once again they were off. 

Charlie's vision swam and her eyes kept blurring out of focus as they landed and it wasn't from the nausea or the stumbled landing. Falling to her knees, she could see everyone looking worried, before she fell back on the grass as black dotted her field of view.  
“Charlotte! Can you hear me, you are going to be okay,” Clint shouted at Charlie, and the use of her full first name made the teen chuckle weakly. 

“Don't worry Uncle Clint... This is a normal...Wednesday for me” she said, trying to get back to her feat. She smiled shakely, but quickly fell back down again. For some reason a pain spiked her whole left arm felt like it was on fire. 

That normally didn’t happen…. Every slight movement felt like she was laying on red-hot coals… but why? That was his last thought before the darkness absorbed her. She knew there were people shouting her name, and she faintly could feel someone's arms around her, but as the grey engulfed her it all faded away.

And then there was darkness, then voices.   
An engine.   
Footsteps.   
Yelling.   
Pain. There was a shit ton of that last one. 

The steady beeping was the sound Charlie regained consciousness to. That and the person breathing heavily to her left. Her eyes were like lead, Charlie didn’t want to open them, she never remembered waking up being so much effort. She tried to remember what else could happened to make it this way, but- 

She jumped up suddenly, but the sudden movement caused her to gasp in pain and fall back onto the pillow. The person next to her jumped out of her seat, but seemed relieved to see her alive and well. The assassin quickly wrapped her arms around Charlie, and smiled slightly. She was glad to see her niece awake again, even if she was dreading the ear-full she would get from her sister for letting the teen overuse her powers. 

Again.

“Мы думали, что потеряли тебя там, малыш.” Her aunt muttered softly, her arms wrapped around Charlie in a tight hug. _(We thought we lost you there, kid)_

“Я в порядке, тетя. Я просто использовал свою силу слишком много.” She tried to reassure her, but the spy seemed to tighten her hold _. (I'm fine, auntie. I just used my power too much.)_

“How many times has this happened?” the spy enquired slowly, still dragging her fingers through the brunette's short hair.

“Uh… maybe 2 or 3… 'undred times. It’s okay though, mum and dad don’t know.”

"You scared us all half to death, Charlotte. I don't think I've ever seen Stark so worried about anyone except Spider-Man, you've grown on him." 

Charlie flushed red, worried that was how she had come across. “I didn’t mean to worry yah…. or Mum.”

Natasha sighed, petting her hair slightly. “We know you didn’t do it intentionally. But you need to be more careful next time, okay?”

Charlie nodded. “Okay, Aunty Nat.”  
A shit-eating grin spread across her face. “I think ’m good enough to make it back t' Manchester, can I go?”

“Yes, you can go. But don’t go overboard, okay? Get outta here, hero, before your mother has my head for it.”

Charlie nodded, smiling, and got off of the bed. The other Avengers had come inside during their talk, and were now watching her go with slight confusion. Stepping over to the open window, she pushed it open and turned her back to it.   
“Till next time Avengers.” She said with a laugh.

Stepping backwards, she disappeared over the edge with a peace sign. The ones who hadn’t been in the concrete box with her rushed over to the window, worried this teenage girl had just thrown herself to her death. When they looked out, nobody was there, but a tinge of purple lightning was dancing in the air before it faded away. 

All the way across the puddle, Charlie landed in her back garden with a whoop. Laughing, she flopped over onto the grass. Though it was the middle of the day, the grass was soaking but she didn’t really care. She smiled up at the clouds, just waiting for the adrenaline rush to fade, when an angry voice from inside the house screamed “CHARLOTTE NATASHA CALLAGHAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” 

"Ah, fuck."


End file.
